The objective of the Pitt Clinical Research Training Program in Geriatrics and Gerontology is to produce a new generation of clinical investigators with the knowledge, skills and experience to succeed as patient-oriented aging researchers. Such investigators are greatly needed because they bring a unique and essential perspective to research to improve the health of the older adult. The University of Pittsburgh offers an outstanding milieu for this training, with exceptional depth and breadth of well-funded, multidisciplinary aging research, experienced and involved mentors, comprehensive resources for training in patient oriented research and a novel Concentration in Aging Research Methods. The training program is built on a well defined structure with five main areas of competency;1) patient- oriented research methods, 2) aging and geriatrics, 3) aging research methods, 4) professional skills and 5) topical expertise. To achieve competency in these areas, we employ the following training strategies: 1) an individual career plan, 2) formal didactics, 3) seminars and workshops, 4) a mentoring team, 5) experiential learning and 6) scheduled oversight and mutual feedback. The training program focuses on three levels of trainees;1) a postdoctoral program for physicians, pharmacists and physical therapists, 2) a one year predoctoral training program integrated into the Pitt School of Medicine's 5-year MD/MS in Clinical Research dual degree program, and 3) a short term summer training program for medical, physical therapy and pharmacy doctoral students. Relevance In order to improve the health of older adults through research, some members of the research team must know how the aging process affects health, disease and functional abilities. Such researchers can design and carry out research studies that are uniquely tailored to the needs and concerns of older adults. This training grant is designed to produce a new generation of researchers to fill this role.